cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Liberty
Overview Alexis Cole, aka Miss Liberty (not to be confused with Ms. Liberty), is the daughter of Marcus Cole (Statesman) and Monica Richter (Maiden Justice). She is a Hero belonging to the Generic Heroes faction. (Her powers can be found in the Independents faction page) Villains face her * on the first mission during the Mender Tesseract Strike Force, back in 1963, as a Hero and an Enemy. Description Named for one of the ancient Greek Furies which Statesman encountered and befriended on his journey to the Well of the Furies, Alexis grew up around some of the greatest heroes mankind has ever seen. It is no surprise that she grew up to be one herself. Inheriting the sacred girdle from her mother and the superhuman abilities of the gods from her father, Miss Liberty is a force for justice and equality across America. Information Miss Liberty inherited the Girdle of Hera from her mother and passed it down to her daughter Ms. Liberty, Stateman's sidekick and leader of the Vindicators, who now wears it as the Liberty Belt. She was also given the legendary sword Excalibur by Hero 1 before the Rikti Invasion, which she also passed down to her daughter. Miss Liberty is the founder of Freedom Corps to facilitate communication and coordination between Paragon City's new heroes. Quotes During the first mission of the Mender Tesseract Strike Force: Thanks to her, President Marchand will be able to escape you... this time. . :''I'm waiting for you. :Think you can get Marchand? You're going to have to go through me. President Marchand: :I'm on to you, hooligan! :Now, Miss Liberty, if you please. How does this thing work again? Miss Liberty: :You just push the button, sir. President Marchand: :Oh, thank you, dear. I knew that this newfangled technology always confuses me. :Better luck next time, hoodlum!! Miss Liberty: :My pleasure, sir. }} Once Marchand has escaped, you will have to face her: At 75% Life: "You've barely scratched me! Whoever sent you should be fired!" At 50% Life: "Okay, now I'm annoyed!" At 25% Life: "You got me on a bad day!" Defeated: "What? This can't be! I'm Miss Liberty!" Defeats a villain: "You might want to consider a new career, . You sort of stink at this one." Who Will Die In the Who Will Die Signature Arc, Alexis Cole-Duncan is shown as an old woman who retired from being a hero and became a diplomat. Description Alexis Cole-Duncan was once called Miss Liberty. She is the daughter of Statesman and the mother of Ms. Liberty. Alexis spent some time in retirement before picking back up the mantle of heroism, only this time it would be as a diplomat/negotiator. She works together with General Howard Aarons to calm various super-powered threats down, though unfortunately, most threats elevate to a hostile level before she even arrives at the scene. See Also * Miss Liberty's Independents profile for a list of her powers. Notes * Miss Liberty is the mother of Megan Duncan, the current Ms. Liberty, the hero trainer in Atlas Park. Because of the similarity of their names, there is often confusion between the two women. * In the novel Freedom Phalanx Miss Liberty's name is given as Alexis, after one of the Furies. Category:Game Background Category:Heroes